


Tordtom smutshot thingies i guess

by tenura



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenura/pseuds/tenura
Summary: Tordtom Smut oneshots!all the oneshots here have smutmoved/copied them here from my wattpad smut account @smutenuraHave a pleasant life ouo
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), tord tom
Kudos: 15





	1. What a great morning

Tom's pov

I woke up a hot, sweaty mess. My face was flushed, my bed covers thrown to the side as I lay next to my sleeping husband, Tord. I've been awake for an hour, the time passing as quickly as my heartbeat. I slowly glance to my left, seeing my lover's chest rise and fall with every breath he takes. Just seeing him lay there makes my dick press against my stomach. His flawless skin and muscular torso was enough to get me to palm myself through my boxers.

I quietly whimper as I stroke my clothed shaft, trying my best to keep quiet as I see Tord move slightly. In an instant, he lets out a small yawn and I grab the covers, pulling them over the bottom half of my body as his eyes flutter open. He looks over to me and smiles sweetly.

"Morning, min kjære." He leaned closer to me, his hot breath making me even more aroused. He gave me a peck on my cheek before flopping back down on the bed, letting out a small huff. I watched him rub his eyes for a bit, my boner hidden under the layers of cloth. Though I could still tell my face was flushed and sweaty, and apparently Tord could as well.

"Hey, Tom, are you alright? Your face is red and you look really, uh..." He put a hand on my forehead and I leaned in to his touch, craving more. I let out a small whine as he took his hand away. "...warm." He looked at me confusingly as he finished his sentence. We were both still laying beside each other. I wanted to change that.

"T-Tord, are you f-fully awake?" I asked, getting into a sitting position. He rubbed some more sleep from his eye.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I nodded.

"Good."

I proceeded to slide to Tord's lap, the covers slipping off my back as my problem is revealed to him. His eyes widen as I bring my face closer to his.

"Tord... please. Fuck me."

I smashed my lips onto his, him reacting almost immediately and deepening it. His hands traveled slowly down my sides, caressing them lovingly before resting them on my hips. A few moans escape our lips as I run my hands over his chest, our make out session only stopping for a moment while he takes off my boxers. I could feel his clothed member pressing against my entrance, the touch making me hornier than Tord's hair.

In an instant, Tord broke the kiss again, reaching for the drawer in the nightstand and taking out a bottle of lube. While he did that, I pushed his boxers down slowly, his erect member jumping out at me. As soon a he squirted some lube onto his fingers, I leaned forward, resting my head on his chest. His heartbeat was fast and loud, being the only thing I could focus on.

My breath hitched as I felt Tord's warm hands trail down my body, sending pleasing shivers down my spine. We continued our make out session, his hot breath against my skin, until I felt two fingers enter me.

I let out a gasp and Tord took his chance to flip me over, me laying on my back while he's on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his fingers started scissoring my entrance. I could feel my asshole being stretched as Tord's mouth left mine and he moved onto my neck.

He nibbled and kissed my skin, leaving hickeys everywhere he bit. As soon as he found my sweet spot, I moaned loudly, arching my back as I felt him smirk while kissing my skin.

"I think you're prepped enough."

He whispered into my ear, slowly pulling his fingers out. I let out a whine as he did so. Though it soon turned into a silent scream as I felt him enter me.

Tord's pov

I had only gone in half way, when I saw tears start to form in Tom's eyes.

"Are you ok, min kaejre? Do you want me to pull out?"

I stopped pushing into him, but he put a hand on my cheek and smiled.

"It's fine. I'm just a little, uh... surprised. It's been a while..."

I nodded before sliding my dick all the way into him, enjoying every moan and whine that came out of him.

Once my full length was in I waited for Tom to adjust. It took a few moments, but he eventually looked up at me and nodded.

Tom's pov

As soon as I nodded, he started thrusting onto me. Slowly. Too slowly.

"T-Tord for the love of god SPEED UP!" I basically begged him. He let out a low chuckle while gradually speeding up, his thrusts becoming quicker and quicker. My breathing became rapid as I couldn't hold myself back, moaning and panting as Tord pounded into me.

"AaaAh TooOOrd!" I kept moaning, his name being the only thing on my mind.

I arched my back when he hit a particular spot. "OOH MY GOD! H-HIT THAT SPOT AGAIIIIIIN!" Tord smirked and complied with my request, hitting my prostate repeatedly, leaving me a moaning mess under him. I grabbed the bed covers as tightly as I could until I felt a familiar knot form in my stomach.

"Torddd~" I couldn't say anything else before I came, moaning loudly as Tord continued thrusting sloppily. After a few more thrusts he came in me, letting out a low groan before pulling out and laying down beside me.

We both panted heavily and stayed on the bed for a few minutes. I let a smile settle on my face as we both calmed down. Tord took my hand in his, turning his body towards me and stroking my cheek with his other.

"How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" He leaned in to me and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead. All I could do was giggle and kiss him too.

"You dork."


	2. Awkward (Part 1)

Just gonna add a warning (?), this is gonna be awkward. To give you a hint as to why:

Tom's already experienced.

Tord's a virgin.

Tord's 16, Tom's 17

(Tord still tops tho)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tord sat on the bed, looking in front of him, at his boyfriend of three months. Tom slipped his hoodie off, his shirt following soon after, before he sat on his boyfriend's lap and straddled him. His hands were placed on the other's shoulders, Tord blushing furiously while playing with his thumbs.

"Hold my hips, Tordy."

The boy nodded, placing his hands on either side of his boyfriend, fingers slightly digging into the other's hips.

"N-ot so tight..."

Tord whimpered lightly, his tight hold letting up to a lighter touch. The older boy nodded at his boyfriend, giving him a reassuring smile as he began to grind on the smaller boy. Tord gasped at the sensation, not knowing what else to do apart from sit there and let his boyfriend rub their crotches together.

The younger boy looked away as he felt himself get hard, Tom's movements on his lower half arousing him enough to make him flustered. Tom chuckled lightly, cupping the other's cheek and giving him a soft peck.

"Don't be so embarrassed, baby. You're doing great."

A light hum in response, the taller gave Tord one more peck before sliding off his lap and laying on the bed. He pulled his pants off, looking at his boyfriend and telling him to get undressed. Tord did as he was told, quickly slipping his shirt off and throwing it on the ground, before getting to work on his pants. Due to the nervousness and excitement rushing through his body, his hands were shaking, preventing him from opening his fly properly. Tom looked up at the other, waiting for him to pull his pants off. After minutes, Tord finally got his fly open and pants pulled down, crawling over to the other while Tom huffed lightly, annoyed for having to wait for so long. Though, he still gave Tord a supportive smile with an eye twitch.

"W-what do I d-o now?"

Tom opened the drawer from the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube, and handing it to Tord. He then pulled his boxers down, his barely hard member in sight, making Tord look away in embarrassment.

"Squirt some lube on your fingers, and prep me."

Looking like he was about to cry, Tord did as his boyfriend said, squirting the fluid onto his fingers. Though when it came time to prep the other, he stopped and looked up at the elder.

"H-how do I uhm... p-rep you?"

Tom let his head fall back onto the pillow, letting out a sharp sigh, before taking a breath in and smiling at his boyfriend.

"You put your fingers into my hole, ok? Then you wiggle them around to stretch me out."

Showing he understood, Tord nodded and positioned himself so his fingers would push into Tom. He felt unsure about everything, not wanting to mess up and embarrass himself. Hesitantly, Tord pushed his fingers into Tom's entrance, getting a hiss of pain as a response. He was about to pull out, though Tom told him to keep going, which he did. As Tord's fingers slid all the way into Tom, the elder gripped onto the bed sheets, pain coming from his entrance due to Tord not having used enough lube.

Once his fingers were inside, Tord wasted no time in stretching his boyfriend's hole out, making a large scissor motions with his hands. Tom yelped, gripping Tord's shoulders and pushing against them, yelling at him to stop.

"L-ET ME ADJUST F-IRST!"

Tord whimpered and stopped moving his fingers, starting to pull them out, which only hurt Tom more.

"N-O, JUST-"

Tom groaned, letting out a deep breath as he placed his hands over his eyes. The younger didn't do anything, pushing his tears back and looking down.

"J-ust keep your fingers still for a bit, ok? Then when I tell you to move them, do small movements instead of big ones. Alright, honey?"

The smaller boy nodded, keeping quiet and still. He didn't want to upset his boyfriend any more. He wanted to do the best job he could.

A few minutes passed, the pain in Tom's lower half eased up as he whispered at Tord to move his fingers. Tord did so, only making small movements to Tom's hole, just like the other told him to. Tom relaxed with the thought of his boyfriend finally understanding what he was supposed to do. Tord stretched him out gradually, a few big movements making Tom hiss in pain, though he still gave the other a smile.

"Ok, baby. You can stop."

Tord stopped moving his fingers, slowly pulling them out, the lack of enough lube still giving Tom a slight pain. Once his fingers were out, Tord cringed and held them away from himself.

"Can I wash my hands...?"

The older boy nodded with a blank face, laying on the bed while his boyfriend washed his hands. A cool breeze blew through the room, making Tom shiver and glare at the crack through the window. As Tord came back, his boyfriend told him to close the window, to which he tried and failed three times before finally doing it right and going over to his boyfriend, face falling slightly when he saw how annoyed the other looked.

"Alright. Now, smear a lot of lube on your dick and push into me, ok?"

Tord nodded, pulling his boxers down and throwing them on the ground, covering his lower half up while reaching for the lube. After getting some lube on his fingers, he turned away from the other, smearing it on his member bit by bit, taking more every few seconds and covering his lower half. Tom was getting less into it by the second, anger building inside of him as he sat up and forcefully turned his boyfriend around to face him. The younger watched him with slight fear, whimpering as Tom took the lube out of his hands and squirted a lot of it onto his own fingers. Tom wrapped his hands around Tord's dick, covering it with layers of lube, before throwing the bottle with an angry grunt.

He laid back down with a flop, taking a moment to calm down, while the smaller bit his lip to hold back tears. A few whimpers slipped out, though when Tom let out a sigh, he looked up at him and stayed silent. Tom forced a smile on his lips, taking Tord's hands and holding them in the most reassuring way he could manage.

"Tordy? I'm not mad at you, ok? I just want you to listen and do what I tell you."

The boy vigorously nodded, the last thing he wanted was to upset his older boyfriend. At least, upset him even further.

"Good. Just push into me, and keep going until you reach the base. Don't start moving until I tell you to."

Tom pulled the other closer by his hips, already positioning Tord's dick in front of his entrance. He gave his boyfriend a soft nod, laying on his back again while waiting for Tord to start. Of course, Tord immediately rammed into the other, having not known what kind of force to use, or how easily his dick would slip in. Tom let out a yell in surprise in pain, his asshole aching from the action.

Seeing Tom punch the sheets before gripping them tightly brought Tord closer to crying. Though, not wanting to look weak in front of Tom, he just barely kept them in. The elder was panting heavily, calming down while clenching his eyes shut. It took minutes for the pain to settle, a hum with a nod to give Tord the signal to move. When Tord didn't understand, Tom sighed with a light cry.

"JUST STA-rt moving. You can start moving now, sweetie."

It was clear to the both of them that Toms pet names were just to cover up his annoyance and aggravation. Nevertheless, Tord nodded and pulled halfway out, before thrusting into the other at a very slow pace. He didn't want to hurt the other again. Not knowing the best way to thrust, he pulled his entire body back, shuffling with his knees on the bed to pull in and out. Every thrust was painfully slow, so much effort going into them, though all in vain.

Tom stayed still, lying on his back and letting the boy thrust into him, while he just stared at the ceiling and regretted ever wanting to try this. Tord knew what he was thinking, when he saw his boyfriend pinch the bridge of his nose in disappointment, he couldn't help but let his tears fall. He was disappointing his boyfriend, not giving him any pleasure whatsoever. Making Tom annoyed and upset, instead of making love the right way, as he'd seen in so many hentai magazines.

The boys don't move in hentai.

The taller didn't even try comforting the other. Tord's sobs filled the room as he struggled to thrust into the other. He tried bucking his hips, shuffling on the bed quicker to push in and out, yet nothing sparked any kind of pleasure or feeling in the older boy. He felt limp, not even aroused enough to get fully hard or pant.

After half an hour, Tord finally moved quickly enough to spark a small feeling of pleasure in the both of them. It was barely there, but the younger held onto it like his life depended on it, eventually coming inside of the other with a whimper. He looked up at Tom, seeing his eyes almost closed with a blank expression as he faced away from the other.

Tord pulled out, fresh tears building in his eyes as he continued to look at his boyfriend, hoping to get some kind of reassuring smile or thumbs up for his efforts. He pulled his knees up when Tom didn't even look at him, cum oozing out of his hole while the tears that had landed on his stomach were mostly already dried.

All that could be heard was Tord's soft sniffling as he cried with his knees pulled up, Tom looking towards the window with a dull, monotonous face.


	3. Awkward (Part 2)

As soon as Tord got the call, he stood in front of his boyfriend's house, having not seen him at all since their last encounter. Tom had stood up and left the bedroom, getting dressed and sitting on the couch to watch TV, while Tord sat on the bed and cried. It was a let down for both of them, considering Tord made his boyfriend upset, and Tom had a shitty evening.

Nevertheless, the older called Tord a few days later, asking him to come over at night with a bag of microwavable popcorn. On command, Tord did as his boyfriend asked, never wanting to disappoint him like that evening again.

The door opened, Tord's eyes wandering up to meet the black, void eyes of his counterpart. Instead of the soulless, dull expression he wore on the night of their last encounter, Tom had a nonchalant smile on his lips, greeting Tord inside as he took the bag of popcorn from the smaller's hands.

"So, Tordy. I know you're probably a little upset about what happened between us a few nights ago, and I know I probably should've given you some more support. But that's the reason I called you here tonight."

He placed the bag into the microwave, turning it on and facing the younger.

"We're going to try again."

When Tom's words reached his ears, Tord immediately teared up, shaking his head in protest.

"N-no! I did a b-ad job... You didn't l-ike it. It's n-ot going t-o get an-y b-better..."

Small hiccup-like sobs left the boy's mouth as he spoke, memories of his first time going horribly wrong with Tom clouding his mind. Though, to his surprise, a pair of arms laced around his torso, soft shushing in his ear as Tom hugged him.

"It's ok, baby. That's why we're trying again. But first, we're watching something together, ok? Now go sit on the couch. I'll be right there."

Despite wanting to ask questions, Tord nodded and walked into the living room like Tom had asked, sitting on the couch and hugging his knees. Tom came in a few minutes later, carefully holding two glasses and a bowl of popcorn. He set them on the table before sitting next to the other, grabbing the remote and snuggling up to Tord.

"Get ready to watch a porno!"

Tord's eyes instantly went wide as the screen turned on, showing two naked men making out on a bed. The younger covered his eyes, his boyfriend chuckling with a smirk while taking the popcorn bowl and eating. He knew Tord would peek through his fingers, and he was right. Either way, the older still spoke up.

"Watch, Tordy. This is how we're gonna do it, ok? You're the guy with the brown hair, I'm the guy spreading his legs."

Swallowing heavily and taking a deep breath, Tord slid his hands from his face, letting his legs hang off the couch again. He looked at the screen, watching as the brown haired guy squirted some lube on his fingers before sliding them into the other man's entrance.

Tom looked over at his boyfriend, smile widening as he saw Tord unable to look away, as if studying everything the two men were doing. The older giggled lightly, laying on the couch with his head in Tord's lap, sharing the popcorn with the younger.

"O-oh... th-at position... makes sense..."

Mentally facepalming, the younger watched in fascination as the top started thrusting into b=his boyfriend, the action looking so simple and easy to duplicate. It made him want to do it, too. Prove to himself that he can make Tom feel amazing. Show Tom that he's not just some dumb kid who can't fuck right.

The older boy looked up at his boyfriend when he felt something poke his head. It took him a moment to realize what it was, before he snorted with a loud laugh. He imagined Tord's face to be beet red, wearing the adorable expression he'd have on when he's embarrassed. To his surprise, Tord wore a heavy smirk instead, looking at Tom while biting his lips with a sexy pose. It made Tom's cheeks heat up instantly, being caught off guard when Tord leapt towards him, sitting on his lap and pinning his hands to the couch.

"Thanks for showing me this, Tommy. I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll forget all about last time."

Tom looked up at Tord's adorable face, awwing at how had he was trying to make up for the other time they tried this. Still noticing a hint of fear and reluctance in his voice, the elder decided to play along and support his boyfriend.

"Ooh, you talk like you know exactly how to turn me on. Why don't you prove it?~"

Biting his lip while the porno continued in the background, the smaller began grinding on his boyfriend. He wouldn't admit to it, but after he fucked up last time, Tord had practiced grinding and humping his pillow, reading hentai more frequently, unzipping his fly repeatedly, and imagining Tom was underneath him when he jacked off. All for another chance to try again with his boyfriend.

A shaky moan left Tom's lips, much more into this than he was when he led. His eyes flew open when Tord pulled his jeans off, throwing them behind the couch without a care. No time was given for Tom to react as the other slipped off his shirt, leaving the older almost completely bare. Tord stared at the other's boxers, hesitantly reaching his hands out and pulling them down by the hem, revealing Tom's erect member. Even though he'd gotten a burst of motivation, Tord still looked away, feeling undeserving of seeing Tom in all his glory.

Knowing what his boyfriend must've been thinking, Tom took the other's hands, placing them on his thighs to spread his legs open. Tord's blush worsened, his hands firmly holding the taller's bare skin.

"Tordy, you're my boyfriend. You can look at me naked. I'm yours."

The younger listened to the other, hesitantly looking down at Tom's lower half, feeling his pants tighten further. He let his hands push Tom's thighs up further, his entrance being in clear view for the younger boy to see.

"What about lube?"

Letting out a soft sigh, the boy let go of the other's thighs, standing up with a pout. He gave Tom a small hand signal, telling the other he'd be right back, to which the naked boy nodded and smiled lightly. This was so much better than last time.

A minute later, Tord came into the room with a bottle of lube, placing it on the table while slipping his shirt and pants off. The boy climbed back onto the couch, Tom pulling him closer to give him a loving kiss, before letting the flustered Norsk squirt lube on his fingers.

Tord covered Tom's entrance with lube, poking one finger in slightly while waiting for Tom to give him a sign of approval to continue. After seeing his boyfriend nod at him, Tord slipped his finger slowly into Tom, hearing his breath hitch slightly. Once all the way in, the younger let his boyfriend adjust, before sliding another in with slight difficulty. Before long, Tord had begun stretching Tom's entrance out, using his fingers in a scissoring motion, sliding them in and out as well.

"O-ok, that's enough, babe. I wanna get to the real deal."

With a stiff nod, Tord slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on a paper towel before grabbing the lube again. Slipping his boxers off, he squirted a decent amount on his hand, coating his member generously with a light blush. He looked up, seeing Tom giving him a supportive smile with excitement in his eyes. That pushed Tord to continue, seeing his boyfriend excited to have sex with him. Big ass ego boost.

As Tord positioned himself correctly, he hesitated to push inside of Tom. Hands on either side of the older boy, bodies spread across the couch, Tord didn't want to make a wrong move. Not again.

Though when Tom took his hands, tangling their fingers together and keeping them on either side of his head, Tord couldn't help but follow with his boyfriend, a look of love and lust mixed on his face as he pushed inside.

Tom tensed up as he felt Tord enter him, letting out a shaky breath as the other kept pushing inside. Due to the amount of lube used, Tord's member slid in easily, a bearable amount of pain coursing through Tom's lower half. He tightened his grip on the other's hands, letting out a sharp breath when Tord finally reached the base. Tom's brows furrowed as he gulped, adjusting to the feeling in his lower half, while Tord nervously looked up and down the other's body, anxious to speak to his boyfriend.

"Y-you're rea-lly b-eau-tiful... A-and you h-ave a wond-erful fig-ure..."

Raising a brow, the elder looked at his boyfriend in confusion, seeing Tord's slightly scared face when he did so.

"N-ot that tha-t's all I li-ke about y-ou! You're n-ice and fu-nny, a-nd you gi-ving me a ch-an-ce i-s aweso-me-!"

Tom's confusion melted into a soft smirk, knowing his boyfriend was trying to be smooth and sweet talking. Tord sucks at giving compliments when he's nervous. It just made him more adorable in Tom's eyes.

"B-but I ju-st wanted t-o t-tell you th-at you're b-eau-tiful... a-and yeah..."

The taller awwed at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Tord's neck and pulling him in for an embrace. He giggled like an idiot; quite an accomplishment for anyone to make the cool headed Thomas Rigewill do.

"You're absolutely adorable, Tord. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

A proud smile swept Tord's lips, nuzzling his boyfriend's head while peppering soft kisses on his skin. Minutes passed as the two embraced, the pain in Tom's lower half easing up tremendously as he pulled away, though not before giving the other a sweet kiss.

"You can start now, love."

Remembering what he'd seen in the video, Tord began moving his lower half back, pulling his member out until he reached the tip, before thrusting into Tom at a slow, passionate pace. He repeated the action, gaining a relaxed moan from the other as he continued.

Tord watched his boyfriend's face as he thrusted, seeing Tom's expression change constantly. His brows furrowed and let up, mouth opening and shutting, gasps and pants leaving his lips from time to time. Hands tightening their grip sometimes, Tom's body moved with Tord's as he thrusted, moans and whimpers flowing through the air.

"M-ore... F-ast-er..."

The younger obliged, picking up his pace while hearing Tom's moans ring louder through the room. Tom mumbled curses as the other thrusted, eyes glossy while he still longed for more.

"O-h f-uck- FasTeR- mHm.. moRE~!"

Tord was soon ramming into the other, Tom's moans spouting from his mouth, breath hitching with every thrust. As Tord hit his prostate, the taller's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, his back arching with a loud, lewd moan mixed with a scream.

"AhH H-IT TH-AT AG-AIN~"

Pounding into his boyfriend, Tord hitting Tom's prostate again and again all lead to Tom coming with a loud moan, creamy liquid shooting onto his stomach while he panted breathlessly. The tightness around his lower half soon led Tord to reach the edge, coming inside of the other with a grunt of pleasure. He rode out his orgasm, heavily gasping for air before simmering down and laying on top of the other.

The two boys stayed there for minutes, panting and whimpering with exhausted smiles on their faces. Sitting up and scooting backwards, Tord pulled out of the other, seeing Tom's sweet and loving smile he loved receiving from him. His heart fluttered when Tom pulled him closer, giggling stupidly with a lovesick smile.

"That was amazing, Tordy! You did a great job! I'm proud of you."

His heart warm and blush bright, Tord snaked his arms around the other's waist, embracing him with an accomplished smile. The two boys spent their evening holding each other close, giggling and watching poorly made pornos on the couch.


	4. Breakfast sex

A smol challenge thingy with readingismypurpose on wattpad, where we both have the same plot UuU

-It's breakfast, Tom's in Tord's lap and Edd and Matt hear Tom moaning but Tom and Tord try to cover it up bit they do a bad job and at the end Edd and Matt lose their appetite OuO

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Horny as fuck. That was really the only way to describe the couple sitting at the breakfast table, Tom on his boyfriend's lap while the two ate breakfast. Edd was watching a video with headphones, checking out the newest episodes of his favourite anime, while Matt was busy admiring himself in the mirror, giving himself compliments about how wonderful he was.

No one was paying attention to what anyone else at the table was doing. The perfect setting for an act of love, right?

Right.

Tom leaned forward to grab some salt from the table, his ass accidentally rubbing against his boyfriend's crotch as he did so. Their eyes both widened slightly, Tom pulling back and turning his head to face that of his boyfriend. Upon seeing the sadistic smile on his lover's face, the smaller gulped shakily, sneaking a peek at his other roommates.

They had barely touched their food, Edd and Matt both being too distracted to notice the faint bouncing action Tom was doing. Nor did they notice when he coughed loudly, waved his arms around, or made out with Tord at the breakfast table. Everything went unnoticed by the two, the sound of a zipper being undone and excited whispers from the couple going unheard.

"We'll get caught-"

"They don't see shit! Come on, I can feel you getting hard already."

Tord frowned, though his boyfriend was right. His imagination had already gone through this fifty times in the past, wanting to push the limits of how far they would go for pleasure.

A sigh leaving his lips, Tord let his erection free from the confines of his boxers, his dick propped against the back of Tom's ass.

The younger unzipped his own pants, pulling them and his boxers down enough to have Tord's member against his bare skin. Excited giggles left his lips, as even Tord couldn't hide the fact that he wanted this.

Slowly, so as to not be caught, Tom positioned Tord's lower half at his entrance, whimpering as he pushed himself down. It hurt like hell, but he couldn't keep his smile from showing. Excitement and lust taking over, part of him wanted Edd and Matt to find out, adrenaline washing through his veins. He was scared, yet the lovers couldn't seem to care.

Eventually pushing all the way down, Tom took a moment to adjust, letting out a light sigh of relief as Tord peppered kisses on his neck. Softly rubbing on Tom's clothes thigh, Tord still wanted this to seem like an act of love, even if it was in a place they would surely go to hell for being in.

Edd's eyes flickered up from his video for a moment, the table being high enough to hide everything going on underneath it, for example Tord's hand sliding up to rub his boyfriend's free and erect lower half. A sadistic smile crept on his face when Tom squeaked, Edd's brow raising as he spoke, still wearing headphones.

"YOU GUYS OK? YOU HAVEN'T EATEN YET."

He must've thought the volume from the video was louder than that in the kitchen. He was wrong, as Tom and Tord could both hear the sound from his phone, even with the headphones plugged in. Knowing he couldn't hear if they responded, Tom and Tord just smiled awkwardly and nodded at their friend, watching him reluctantly look back down and take a bite of his food.

After a few minutes, Tom nodded at Tord, whispering to him with a light smile.

"Ok... I'm ready."

Tord gave the other a light nod, kissing his neck before looking at Edd and Matt, making sure they wouldn't see what they were up to. Hardly noticeably, Tom pushed himself up slightly, feeling Tord's member inside of him slide out, though the tip still remaining inside of him. He pushed himself down a little too quickly, letting out a shaky moan, though the oblivious roommates didn't notice a thing.

Pushing himself up and down, Tom eventually found a steady pace to bounce, no action being big enough to gain their roommates' attention. After a couple of minutes, Tord began pumping Tom's member in his hand, the other letting his own hand fly up to cover his mouth. Soft whimpers and noises joined the collective sound in the room, along with Matt's compliments and Edd's music from the video. Nothing was too loud, letting a smirk creep onto Tord's lips as he helped Tom bounce on his dick.

The couple lost track of time as they continued, only focusing on the feelings coursing through their bodies when Tom sped up. Even Tord was letting out low groans, mumbling curses under his breath as he could feel the familiar heat building up in his lower half, eyes half lidded as he continued pumping.

"T-om, I'm close..."

The younger nodded at him, trying to respond, though a gasp cut off his words. He rammed Tord's dick against his prostate, speeding up to the point where he was almost certainly going to be seen, though he couldn't even care in that moment. The increased speed only led to Tord getting closer to the breaking point, pumping Tom's member faster, sending the other into a state of exhilarating pleasure. Tord came, filling the other up with his warm seed, making Tom orgasm with a sudden, loud groan. Lines of cum squirted onto the bottom of the table, tears filling the Brit's eyes as he arched his back, Tord's dick still twitching inside of him.

And so, Tom let out a long moan.

A moan so loud that it stopped Matt complimenting himself and Edd watching his video. It made Tord immediately look at the other two, hearing everything go quiet, aside from the moan still leaving his lovers lips. Edd and Tord made eye contact, making the Norsk go pale and his mouth go dry.

As Tom's high settled down, he was a panting mess, leaning back against Tord's chest and forgetting the world around them for a minute.

Until Edd stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Everyone stayed quiet as Edd walked around the table, getting a full view of both Tom and Tord's pants pulled down enough, cum leaking out of Tom's still occupied entrance.

And that's why no one finished their breakfast.


	5. Sex ed

Pacing back and forth in the living room, Tom kept going over the key points he wanted to say the next day. He sighed and ruffled his hair, unbuttoning his dress shirt due to feeling a bit too hot.

A sharp sigh leaving his lips, Tom wondered why he was so nervous. He was a teacher, it was his job to teach his students the basics of sex. Sure, he never expected to have to teach his class that when he first became a teacher, and he didn't go into depth with learning about sex when he studied, but he still had to do it. It was mandatory, the kids had to learn, and Tom had to teach.

Yet, why didn't he feel comfortable teaching the students about this?

Perhaps because he remembered when his own teacher tried explaining sexual intercourse when he was of the age to learn, too. The teacher didn't explain things right, it was pretty clear he was inexperienced in that field himself, leaving Tom to have his first to be painful and scarring.

Due to himself being inexperienced, only having had a few rendezvous late at night with his lover, he was afraid of teaching the children incorrectly, leading them to also having a poorly explained rundown of what to do during intimacy. He himself was afraid of being intimate, not wanting to feel the pain he had felt when he didn't even know what prep meant.

Taking a deep breath, Tom faced an imaginary audience, pretending to be at the front of the class, about to start the lesson.

"The first step would be to make sure you have some lube and a condom with if you're stra-

Ugh, no... That sounds so stupid."

He facepalmed as he finished talking, feeling like an idiot for saying that. Shaking his head, he tried again.

"The most common steps to take with making love are simple, like taking off your clothes and.. laying on a bed... and having sex."

Tom spent literal minutes simply standing in the middle of the room, feeling completely brainless. Though, he soon let out an exasperated sigh, flopping on the couch while groaning in annoyance. The soft footsteps of his boyfriend sounded from the bedroom, right up in front of the couch Tom had claimed.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Looking up at his lover, Tom pouted as he turned to lay on his back.

"I have to give a Sex Ed class tomorrow, but I don't know what to say.. I can't explain anything. What if I explain things wrong?"

A soft chuckle leaving his lips, Tord picked the other up and sat on the couch, placing Tom on his lap to sit.

"You know what'll be good practice? You telling me everything I need to do, just like teaching your class."

Raising a brow, Tom was about to ask what the other meant, though he was soon pinned to the couch cushions with Tom's legs in between his own.

"What's the first step, kjaere?"

Flustered and embarrassed, Tom took a moment to collect himself before speaking up.

"M-ake sure you ha-ve lube and a condom..."

Tord nodded, pulling out a bottle of lube from under the table. He kept bottles everywhere in the house, never knowing when he and Tom might be in the mood.

"I don't have a condom with me, but it's not like you'l get pregnant."

Humming in agreement, Tom faced away from the other, clearing his throat shakily.

"Step two is to undress.."

On command, Tord slipped off his shirt, going down to his pants and getting them off in a flash. He then got to work with Tom's shirt, throwing it to the ground, before having Tom's pants join them in an instant. The two were in their boxers, Tord slowing down from his fast pace of taking their clothing off. Tom was already whimpering, everything moving too fast for the small Brit. Noticing this, his boyfriend lovingly cupped his cheek, leaning down to plant a soft, passionate kiss on the other's lips.

"Sorry I didn't ask yet... do you want to do this? I-I didn't mean to rush into anything you don't want to-"

Tom cut the other off by shaking his head softly, silencing Tord in a second.

"I do, Tordy... I just don't want to do something wrong.."

Smiling comfortingly, Tord gave a few soft pecks on his lover's neck and jawline.

"You won't, baby. Just explain everything I need to do, ok? You're doing such a great job already."

Now more confident by his boyfriend's words, Tom turned his head to face him again with a lovesick smile.

"Ok... step three is prep. You cover one or two fingers in lube and.. press them into my entrance. Then you wait for me to adjust."

Giving Tom one last, loving kiss, before taking their boxers off and placing them on the ground as well. He followed Tom's instructions, pushing his lubricated finger into Tom's hole, gaining a gasp from the man below him. Tom clenched his eyes, biting his knuckles from the pain, though told Tord to keep going, only stopping to let him adjust when his finger was fully inside. Despite having had sex a few times prior, Tom still wasn't used to the feeling of having something inside of him. A few minutes passed of Tom adjusting to Tord's finger inside of him, the pain he had felt before having melted away.

"N-ow you stretch me out by.. moving your finger around. Maybe add another one."

A soft peck to the forehead, Tord nodded while slightly moving his finger, another one covered in lube pushing in as he did so. Tom's breath hitched, the feeling of Tord caringly trying his best not to hurt him making the smaller feel less pain than he had anticipated. After a while, Tord pulled his fingers back out and waited for his lover's next words.

"Step.. five is so cover your penis with lube and slowly push into me again. Then wait for me to tell you to move."

Feeling a little more embarrassed than before, Tom didn't dare make eye contact with the man who was covering his member with the fluid, cheeks red and clearly excited. Tord followed Tom's instructions once again, their hands lacing together and held close to the younger's head.

Minutes passed without any movement, the pain in Tom's lower half still residing, hardly letting up at all. Tom didn't want to keep his boyfriend waiting, thinking Tord was probably getting impatient, so he told himself to simply clench his teeth and go through with it.

"St-art..."

Raising a brow, the older didn't move an inch.

"Tommy, first of all, you haven't told me what I should do. Second of all, I'm not doing anything until you're fully adjusted."

He leaned down to kiss his lover's soft lips, the feeling lingering even after they pulled away. Tord kept his face close to Tom's, sharing the same, steamy breath as the other.

"I'm not letting you get hurt."

A stupid, lovesick smile crept onto Tom's lips, whispering a soft 'Thank you' to the other while they stayed close together. Eventually, the pain in Tom's lower half let up, a soft nod shown to his boyfriend.

"Now you pull your dick slowly out of me, but keep the tip and a little more in, then push into me again and repeat the action in a rhythm."

Following his boyfriend's words, Tord began slowly pulling out and thrusting into Tom, gaining a soft whimper from the boy underneath him. It was a strange feeling for Tom to share his body with someone else, though Tord always made him feel loved and cared for rather than used.

A passionate rhythm guided Tord as he thrusted in and out of his lover, the two of them closing their eyes with ragged breath. Every small movement made Tom gasp, feelings of bliss and pleasure flowing around in his body.

"Faster.. Move faster."

Both wanting more of the wonderful feeling, Tord bit his lip as he sped up the pace, a throaty grunt leaving his lips when he did. It became slightly harder for Tom to keep any noises down, soft moans slipping from his parted lips while the two pressed their fingers together.

Tom moved with Tord's thrusts, no words needing to be spoken to tell the older to speed up. Not holding anything else back, Tom let his moans ring through the room, accompanying the sound of skin slapping against each other. Tord let go of Tom's hands to hold himself up with more stability, while the younger let his arms wrap around his boyfriend's torso, scratching his back while he moaned in ecstasy.

Sweaty and heated, Tord started pounding into Tom, making his back arch and screams of pleasure escape his lips. Tears built up in Tom's eyes as he came, not even able to get a warning out before he did so. His stomach was covered in cum, though Tord still wasn't close enough yet.

Tom tightly held onto a pillow from the couch, biting into it while clenching his eyes, tears dripping from them as the feelings in his lower half continued to make him scream. Tord panted as he moved, finally feeling heat pool in his lower abdomen.

"Cl-ose-"

He warned the other as he kept thrusting at full speed into him, Tom shaking underneath him from the pleasure. Hot liquid shot inside of him, resulting in Tom coming once again from the feeling. Tord rode his orgasm out with a few more thrusts before eventually stopping and laying on top of his lover.

The two men stayed on the couch, panting heavily and snuggling each other.

"Di-d that help?"

Tom chuckled lightly, hugging his lover around the waist and giving him a loving kiss.

"Hell yeah. I know exactly what to tell those kids tomorrow."

\-------------------

"And if you want them to go faster, you just scream, 'AAAAH, YES! TORD! GO FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER!' Got it?"

The students were traumatized.


	6. Choose your character

The door bell jingled, a boy with a red jock jacket walking into the arcade. His hair bouncing in two cowlicks as he made his way towards the arcade game. Tossing a coin up in the air, catching it as it fell down again. A smirk on his face as he looked around.

A new game had been installed. Everyone was talking about it, saying how fun it is, how they couldn't stop playing. Tord was interesting in checking this game out. No better way to spend a Friday afternoon than at the arcade, wasting money on a dumb time eater.

A pink sign in view, Tord noticed black walls and a door that the sign was hanging on. The game must've had its own room. The writing on the sign were in bright purple and white, reading 'Play with me!' with a drawing of a cute boy with no eyes sticking his tongue out.

Perfect eye catcher for a horny, teenage boy.

Going up to the game, Tord walked inside and closed the door, seeing a VR-headset and a pair of gloves on a regular arcade game. He slid a coin into the slot and watched as the headset and gloves started glowing dark blue. He smirked, putting the gear on before immersing himself into the digital world he payed to see.

Everything was black for a few seconds before a screen popped up, filling the boy's vision with warm colours. A room was in view, soft, yellow walls covered in bubble stickers, potted plants in the corner of the room. Tord turned around, seeing a couch to the side of the room, as well as a bed behind him.

"Hello! Please fit my appearance to your preferences!"

A voice shocked the boy, turning to see a virtual figure standing in a doorway, wearing a blue shirt and plain, black shorts. His eyes were void and black, a smile on his face, cheery and innocent. He walked up to Tord, standing with his feet apart, hands slightly lifted away from his body. A menu appeared beside the character, giving Tord choices of how to change the other's appearance.

Tord hummed, playing around with the body shape of the other. He settled on slim and curvy, thighs plump and ass round. He gave the character hair that resembled a pineapple, keeping the black eyes, as he thought they were pretty dope.

As for clothing, Tord smirked when he sifted through the catalog, finding out about the thong with a skirt on top and the airy, see through shirt he could put on the boy. In the end, the figure looked better than any hentai girl Tord had seen in his magazines. Once pressing save, Tord was greeted by the character again.

"Hello! I'm Tom! Please enter your name!"

A bar appeared, as well as a keyboard. Tord pressed the keys, writing in a joke name and pressing enter again.

"Hello, Asshole!"

Tord snorted, biting his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing. The character raised a brow at Tord, though soon picked up on the joke and giggled along.

"Very funny. Please enter your proper name!"

The bar appeared again, Tord eventually simmering down and looking in front of him, humming in confusion. Why did he need to write his name again?

Shrugging it off, he entered 'TORD' into the bar, the character giggling and walking up to him.

"You have a funny name, Tord! I like it."

The character's voice seemed to get a little lower at the end, as if he changed from being cute and innocent to more of a slutty, lustful person. It left Tord flustered, especially when the character slid his hands up Tord's chest and around his shoulders and neck. Even though it was a simulation, Tord could strangely enough feel the touch on his body. It caused a shiver to run up his spine, seeing the lustful expression on Tom's face turn into a cheery smile once again.

"Play with me, Tord!"

He took Tord's hand, pulling him to the bed and sitting down on it. Tord followed his actions, surprised to find himself actually able to sit down on the sheets. Tom giggled, crawling back to the pillows and sitting on his knees, looking at the other with blushing cheeks.

"What do you wanna play?"

Tord hummed, unsure of what the rules to this game even were. He could touch and feel everything around him, talk and understand a virtual character as if it was a real person, yet still have pop up menus. It was so surreal, though with the small crack between Tom's thighs that let Tord see his thong, he didn't really care.

"Would you like to play truth or dare?"

Tord shrugged, nodding at him.

"Great! Just add another coin, and we can start!"

Raising a brow, Tord saw a slot appear next to Tom, the game seemingly frozen as it waited for him to pay up. The boy let out a huff, rolling his eyes at what appeared to be a way to get money out of the players. Pulling a coin from his pocket, he checked to see if it was the right amount before putting it in the slot. Tom soon giggled, seemingly being woken up from his strange trance.

"Ok, then! Truth or dare?"

Tord thought for a bit, unsure of what kinds of questions or dares he'll be getting.

"Uhh, truth?"

Tom giggled, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"I knew you'd say that! Are you a virgin?"

Almost choking on air, Tord coughed a bit in surprise. Strange question for a kid's game.. Either way, Tord didn't want anyone to think he was some kind of pussy- not even a video game character.

"Nope."

Tom's cheery face soon turned to a slightly angry one, the bubbles no longer bouncing around the room.

"I think that was a lie."

In all honesty, Tord was getting chills from playing the game. The room overall seemed darker, red light starting to shine through from the ceiling.

"Truth, Tord. Are you a virgin?"

Tord hadn't noticed he was sweating, stammering a bit while looking at the cold, dead eyes Tom was staring at him with. They seemed to get him lost in a trance.

"Y-yes, I am."

Immediately, the room went back to being bright and warm, bubbles bouncing again and Tom's face lifting into a cheerful smile. He giggled innocently, Tord's chest tight from fear and the overall feeling of being creeped out.

"Aww, that's sweet! I guess I'm lucky then!"

Raising a brow, Tord opened his mouth to ask what the character meant, though he was cut off again.

"Ok, truth or dare!"

Confused, the Norski let out a monotonous hum rather than ask.

"Isn't it my turn to ask you?"

The eyeless boy giggled again, shaking his head innocently.

"This isn't about me, Tordy! I wanna learn about you!"

Tord was unsure about all of this, but then again, it was a game. Granted, one that sent shivers down his spine and made him ask if Tom was sentient, but it was still a game.

"Fine. I pick dare."

Within a split second, Tom crawled closer to Tord, smirking at him strangely.

"I dare you to close your eyes and let me do something without you holding back."

Dumbfounded, no words came out of Tord's mouth as he stared into the other's seemingly sparkling eyes. Tord got lost in them, unable to think properly anymore as he just couldn't resist the look the other boy was giving him. He closed his eyes, heart beating slightly faster than before, but he kept his composure.

His eyes flew open as he felt Tom's soft lips press against his, the feeling sending sparks to Tord's brain. The strangest part of all was that he actually felt it, his mouth moving with something that couldn't possibly exist, a video game character touching him.

Tord didn't focus on that. He couldn't focus on that, as the only thing on his mind was Tom.

So perfect. His lips felt so soft. His eyes were like the night sky. His giggle was adorable. His body was so sexy. Everything about him made Tord fall into his sea of lust, pulling Tom closer and turning the kiss into a rough make out. The character seemed delighted, going so far as to sit on Tord's lap, letting the other shove his tongue into his mouth. A light moan slipping their lips, Tom was the first to pull away, cupping Tord's cheek and wiping some drool away with his thumb.

"Truth or dare, Tordy?"

Blush settling on his cheeks, the boy was too caught up in his own fantasies to come back to reality. He only had his eyes on Tom, unable to refuse anything Tom could say or do at this point. He chose truth, being the only thing he actually heard Tom say.

"Do you find me sexy?"

Nodding vigorously, Tord didn't notice or care that his pants had tightened a while ago. Tom seemed to smirk even more, going close to Tord's ear and whispering hotly into it.

"Do you want to touch me?"

The character lightly grinded down on Tord's lap while he asked, the Norski hardly keeping himself back from pushing Tom down harder.

"Y-YES! FUCK YES, I DO!"

Licking his lips, Tom let his hand slide under Tord's shirt, feeling over the well kept stomach and chest the high schooler owned.

"You can do anything you want to me, Tordy. Everything, absolutely everything your heart desires. Just put another coin in. Then I'm all yours."

Tord didn't hesitate to pull out a coin from his pocket, not even bothering to see how much it was worth. A slot appeared beside him, Tord throwing the currency into it, much to Tom's delight.

Immediately after, Tom pushed the other onto the bed, grinding on him while making noises Tord knew all too well from hentai. Things moved by so quickly for Tord, hardly any time passing from Tom being fully dressed to his clothes somehow out of sight.

Looking his body up and down completely, Tord could feel his member desperately trying to break free from his clothes. The other's body was perfect, curves and flawless skin all exactly how Tord liked.

"Do you want me to get those tight clothes off of you?"

The poor Norski was too far gone to even comprehend how strange this situation was - a game character, naked on his lap, sliding his clothes off. All he could do was nod wildly, drooling with an overheated body. Tord laid on his back, watching as he was undressed by Tom, his rock hard member finally freed from its imprisonment. A sharp gasp erupted from the Norwegian, eyes widening as he felt Tom's lips wrap around the base of his dick. It seemed like the character had no gag reflex, taking Tord's length in all at once, bobbing his head up and down with precise calculation and speed to make Tord's back arch.

"F-FUCK, I LO-VE THIS GA-ME-!"

Tom stopped upon hearing the other moan his words, leaving Tord to whine and shudder. Though, Tom soon gave Tord a smile, his cheeks rosy and eyes bright.

"I love truth or dare, too!"

Going back down to tease and lick Tord's member, the Brit soon pulled away, going to sit on the tip. Tord looked in a daze, eyes half lidded, breath ragged and shallow, face covered by a dark red blush.

"Oh, Tordy. I love that I get to be your first."

Before even having the chance to answer, Tord's breath left his lungs in a huff as Tom pushed down to sit on his dick, his entrance tight and barely able to take Tord's length in completely. The Norski was shaking, biting his lip lustfully while looking up at Tom, who seemed to be doing fine.

"M-move, pl-ease..."

Tord almost begged, if it wasn't for the slot that appeared beside Tom again.

"You can do anything you want to me, Tordy. Everything, absolutely everything your heart desires. Just put another coin in. Then I'm all yours!"

Letting out an impatient shout, Tord reached for his pants, pulling it towards him with sudden movements. He dug into his pockets, grabbing a handful of coins and tossing them into the opening.

"FINE, THERE YOU GO. CAN WE PLEASE GET THIS GOING NOW?"

He threw his pants on the ground, looking at Tom with an angry, needy expression. It simply made the boy giggle.

"Sure thing, Tordy."

Immediately after he spoke, Tom pulled his lower half up, moving down again and repeating the process at rapid speeds. Tord hardly had enough time to even breathe as Tom bounced. He pulled on the sheets, tears pricking his eyes as he grunted. He wasn't even the sub, yet he was moaning almost as loudly as Tom.

Of course, the game character looked exactly like anyone in hentai would. Drool and tears slipping down his bright red face, eyes rolled back, screams and moans slipping out of his mouth while he bounced.

Both Tom and Tord were in pure bliss, Tord barely being able to control himself while the other worked his magic. His nails sunk into Tom's thighs, eyes clenching while the other kept riding him. Sparks flew through Tord's body, moans dripping from his lips while he thrusted in time with Tom's bounces.

"FUCK, TOM!"

Unable to say any more, Tord released inside of Tom, cum filling the Brit to the point where it began to seep out of his entrance. Tom screamed in pleasure, cum shooting from his own member, getting over Tord's chest. Tord stayed still, panting heavily, eyes lulled back into his skull while he tried to process what the fuck happened. His orgasm subsided after a while, eventually leaving the two boys in a panting, heaving mess.

Tom slipped off of Tord's lap, feeling the other's cum slightly seeping out of him even more, but he didn't appear to mind.

"That was great, Tord! You made me feel amazing!"

His cheery attitude back, the character put his clothes back on in a split second, the other still stuck in his own land of pleasure. Soon enough, Tom got off the bed, picking Tord's clothes up from the floor, before putting them on his body again.

"This game of truth and dare was so much fun! I learned so much about you!"

He beamed with joy. Hard to believe he was panting and moaning not ten minutes beforehand. Tord looked at him, body exhausted from being used in such a way for the first time.

"Y-yeah, th-is game is.. s-o awes-ome.."

Minutes passed, Tord finally going back to breathing normally with his face barely pink. Tom handed him his clothes, Tord cleaning himself up by wiping everything on the bed sheets, before getting dressed again.

"You were great, Tord! Did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

The Norski's legs wobbled a bit as he stood, his nerves still slightly tingling with every movement. He simply nodded, holding onto Tom for support.

"I-t was.. mind blowing."

He smiled like an idiot, feeling strangely relaxed and blissful, with a slight underlying feeling of pain, but he didn't really care. He just fucked a video game character, and he fucking loved it.

"So, what do we do now?"

Tom giggled at the other, smiling like a goof before coming up close to him again.

"Wanna play another game?"

The Norski's eyes lit up, nodding with a wide smile once again. Giggling again, the character went up close to Tord, placing his hands on his chest and sliding them up slightly.

"You can do anything you want to me, Tordy. Everything, absolutely everything your heart desires. Just put another coin in. Then I'm all yours!"

Falling for those beautiful, pitch black eyes, Tord didn't look away from them as he dug into his pocket to fish out another coin. His heart dropped when he couldn't find any money, all of his coins having already been spent. Tom pulled away when the other didn't seem to put any money into the slot, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Tord awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck while looking away.

"I.. don't have any more cash."

As soon as those words left Tord's mouth, the lighting in the room turned dark red, a door opening on the far wall. Tom seemed panicked as he saw two oversized men walk through, looking like bodyguards wearing suits and faceless masks. They walked past Tom, pushing him to the ground as they made their way to Tord. Seeing the boy fall to the ground instantly made Tord angry, adrenaline rushing through him as he backed away from the two men.

"HEY! You can't just push someone to the ground like that!"

Neither of the bodyguards seemed to care what Tord had to say, nor did it matter to them when Tom got up and tried pulling them away from the Norski.

"Your time is up. Game over."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE! KEEP HIM AROUND FOR A LITTLE LONGER!"

Tom's shouts seemed like genuine cries for help, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. One bodyguard turned around, holding Tom's hands behind his back to stop him from getting away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, TORD! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Scared and confused, Tord panicked when a bodyguard grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door on the far side of the wall. He looked back at Tom, his eyes wide with fear as he cried out to him.

"I'LL BE BACK, TOM! I'LL COME BACK AND I'LL SAVE YOU!"

He tried to fight against the faceless man, though it was no use. Thrown into the abyss of darkness, Tord was startled as he came back to reality. His screen was black, as he took it off and looked at it. Gloves weren't glowing anymore, and Tord seemed to have been standing for the entire time. He was back in the small room he had entered, nothing seeming different than it had been before he put a coin in the slot.

Tord rammed his hand into his pocket, slightly let down to find nothing there. Looking down, Tord was however embarrassed to find he'd cum in his pants, the uncomfortable solution thankfully hidden from view, if anyone were to stare at his crotch.

Tom.

Right.

He had to save Tom from.. whatever those men were.

Tord quickly dashed out of the small room, running through the shop while ignoring the strange looks he was getting. He ran through the streets, not even apologizing when he ran into multiple strangers. He dashed home, hands shaking while trying to find the right key to the house.

He ignored his parents' greetings, going straight for their wallet, then leaving without bothering to hear their shouts at him.

Tord ran.

He kept running.

Back to the arcade.

Back to the small room.

Back to Tom.

He slipped on the VR headset and gloves, pulling out a large coin and ramming it into the slot. Immersed into the digital world once more, Tord was greeted by the pink room around him once again, bubbles bouncing slowly while warm colours filled his vision.

"Hello! Please fit my appearance to your preferences!"

A familiar voice startled Tord, the Norski turning to see a virtual figure standing in a doorway, wearing a blue shirt and plain, black shorts. His eyes were void and black, a smile on his face, cheery and innocent. It was Tom, though his curvy features had been reset to their original figure. He walked up to Tord, standing with his feet apart, hands slightly lifted away from his body. A menu appeared beside the character, giving Tord choices of how to change the other's appearance.

Tord stayed still, eyes wide, face pale. He went up to Tom, reaching a hand out, yet not touching him.

"T-Tom.. It's me.. Tord?"

The character didn't change, keeping a cheery, innocent smile on his face.

"Please fit my appearance to your preferences!"

Confused and hurt, Tord finally touched Tom's cheek, cupping it softly.

"Tom, I was just here... Ten minutes ago..

You.. asked me not to leave you. I-I said I'd come back!"

The character didn't change, keeping a cheery, innocent smile on his face.

"Please fit my appearance to your preferences!"

Tord finally saw what was really behind Tom's beautiful, pitch black eyes. Behind the smile, the sweet words, the perfect body he created for the boy who took his virginity.

Absolutely nothing. Tom was absolutely nothing.

Minutes passed as Tord didn't say a word, Tom repeating himself to try gaining the other's attention. Tord pulled out another coin from the wallet, looking at it with a blank, monotonous face.

"..I don't want to play anymore."

He walked to the far wall, an entrance leading the the dark abyss opening up again. He took one last glance at the character, before leaving without another word. Tord returned to reality, his face staying blank as he took off the gear and walked out. The bell jingled as he left the arcade, his hair bouncing in two cowlicks as he made his way back home.

The game never ended, Tord's coin still running its course. In the last few seconds of the program, Tom looked back towards the door, seeing two large, faceless bodyguards walk inside.

"Your time is up. Game over."

Tom stayed completely still as they reset the game, a sole tear running down his cheeks as he kept on a cheery, innocent smile.


	7. Caged heat

Tord's pov

Tom glared at me as we entered the elevator, carrying a heavy box full of books. I rolled my eyes, walking in after him with my own box. We were on the top floor of the building, having just cleaned out an apartment I used to share with my old roommate. He let me keep my boxes in there, though now that he wants to move out, I had to get all of my stuff. Tom came with, due to Edd nagging about how we should help each other out and become better friends.

As if. That omega is closed off, lazy, and doesn't give a shit about anything that isn't Smirnoff. I wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Pressing the ground floor button, we both sat on the boxes. I didn't really care if it damaged my books, seeing as how most of them were old novels I'd given up on after the first few pages. Though, there were a few issues of hentai I'd hidden in them, so I tried to sit as lightly as possible. I looked up at Tom, seeing a grumpy expression on his face. Letting out a sigh, I decided to at least give my enemy a moment of gratitude.

"Uh, thanks for helping me, Tom. It would've been hell doing this alone."

He looked up at me, staring blankly at my face before shrugging.

"It's not like I had a choice. But you still owe me something for this, ok?"

A light chuckle leaving my lips, I gave the other a soft nod, seeing the elevator reach the 12th floor. How long did that take? There are only 15 floors here to begin with.

Minutes went by, the feeling of the elevator move down felt normal by now. This place really needed a better transportation service. I started daydreaming, thinking about how I'll spend the rest of my day.

Probably reading hentai and watching horror movies, if I'm being honest.

Tom didn't seem to want to talk, as he was busy glaring at the paint peeling off the wall of the elevator. God, even the elevators here were falling apart. I was glad I moved out. It would be nice to get back home, away from the annoying omega. Even his presence makes a shiver run down my spine.

Literally.

That was strange.

Then, my worst nightmare came to life. The elevator abruptly stopped, both me and Tom looking at each other with wide eyes. Checking the buttons, I could see the elevator was stuck in between floor 4 and 5, a red, blinking light at the top of the door.

"Uhm... are we stuck?"

Fear evident in his voice, Tom straightened his posture, looking around with his head perked up slightly. Being the take charge alpha, I was quick to stand up, going to the button panel. I pressed floor 4, no reaction or movement. Floor 5 didn't work, nor did floors 3, 2, 1, 6, 7, 8, or any others.

"...Shit."

A hum coming from the other, I turned to see Tom walk next to me, looking at a button on the bottom of the panel; one I had somehow missed. It was circled in yellow and black stripes, the words 'PRESS FOR ASSISTANCE IN CASE OF EMERGENCY' written around it. Tom pressed it, both of us waiting in anticipation while hoping for a response. A raspy voice soon sounded through a speaker, our ears pressed against it to hear someone speak.

"Is there a problem in elevator 3?"

It sounded like an old man, a heavy smoker. I was quick to reply to him.

"Yes, we seem to be stuck between the floors 4 and 5."

A small silence, followed by a loud cough. Tom and I moved our heads away, ears ringing slightly at the unexpected sound.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, I'll send a team to fix that problem. It's not the first time it's happened, heh. Just sit there and hang tight. It usually takes around an hour or two until it works again."

Hearing a growl leave his throat, I could see Tom trying not to rip the control panel out in anger.

"AN HOUR?! I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS PATHETIC CAGE FOR A FUCKING HOUR WITH THIS COMMIE?! Oh this is the last time I'm ever going anywhere with you."

He glared at me before going to sit back down on the box, facing away from me and muttering to himself. I could hear a hardly laugh from the other side of the speaker.

"Ooh, sounds like you have some omega trouble, ey? Better take care of that one. I hear they can get feisty during heats."

Confused about everything the man said, I was about to ask him to explain, though he cut me off.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. If you're not free in three hours, press the button again. But if it's been less than that, don't call me."

A beep sounded, I called out to the man again, though I heard no response. With a heavy sigh, I looked over at the blue hoodied omega, his back still turned to me with folded arms.

Sitting on the free box, I pulled out my phone, explaining the situation to Edd, who was already asking about where we were. He wished me luck, as well as telling me to leave Tom alone when he doesn't want to talk. With a shrug, I put my phone away, looking at the ceiling and closing my eyes, hoping to pass the time with a nap.

Around 15 minutes went by, the uncomfortable floor making it hard for me to relax in any way. I gave up on napping, opening my eyes and looking towards Tom. Though as I did so, my eyes widened, seeing Tom hugging himself, curled in a ball in the corner of the elevator. Concern struck me, strangely enough, and I immediately stood and went to him.

"Tom? Are you ok?"

As I approached him, I could hear small whimpers leaving his mouth, seeing fear in his eyes as he looked at me. I knelt down in front of him, reaching my hand out. He flinched as I touched his shoulder, letting out a shaky mewl. Just as I was about to ask again, a smell filled my nose, making me lose my mind in a daze.

An intoxicating and sweet aroma filled the room, Tom hugging himself tighter as he looked away from me. It took me a few moments to realize what was happening, though as I did, I backed away from the other slowly.

"A-re you in heat...?"

He managed a small nod, tears filling his black eyes and beginning to run down his chin. Never in my life did I think I would ever see Tom cry. Yet here I was, caged with an omega in heat, my heart and my mind battling each other as I struggled to hold my alpha instincts down.

The smell was subtly growing stronger, I retreated to the opposite corner to hold back from doing anything inappropriate to the poor omega. He looked at me, a grateful smile taking over his face, followed by a hiss of pain as he tried to move. He sat up, holding his stomach, his legs close to his body as well. He was trying his best to mask the smell, though I was clearly getting a full whiff of it with every breath.

"We-ll thi-s is a sh-itty situa-tion..."

He chuckled lightly, a slight groan mixed into his voice. I tried to chuckle too, though his needy smell was filling my mind, erotic thoughts of him were all I could think of at the time. Tom must've picked up on it, seeing as I had closed my legs as well.

"Yo-u're aff-ected, ri-ght...?"

A crooked smile and a stifled nod, it was all I could give as a response. I could see sweat gathering on Tom's forehead, hearing him whimper in pain softly. Part of me wanted to offer my help, get him through this heat as quickly as possible. Though the main part of me told me to hold back, knowing Tom might no want me to be near him, especially considering how much we'd despise each other in any other situation.

"C-an you ple-ase cu-ddle me...?"

Now there was a question I never thought I'd hear. It was evident by Tom's tone and expression that he was hesitant to ask, though knowing omegas would normally want physical contact during this time, we both knew cuddling would be helpful. Clearly, it was a bad idea, having an alpha so close to an unmarked omega during his time of need, though our instincts craved each other. I was by his side in a flash.

Laying on the floor, I had Tom's head on my chest, his body still curled into a ball on my stomach and lap. His breaths were shaky, I ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. It worked to some extent, seeing him close his eyes and relax a little. It brought a soft smile to my face.

Hearing a soft purr leaving his mouth, I nuzzled his hair lightly, turning to my side and letting Tom's body touch the ground slightly as well. His hands on my chest, face stuffed into my shirt, I let my instincts take over, eventually giving his neck light licks. He let out soft moans, most of them coming out as a whisper or in a hushed tone. It was clear the licks were relieving some of his unbearable heat, which was the point of the action.

After a few minutes, I began to grow worried, having not heard any sounds from Tom for a while.

"Tom?"

He looked up at me, his face was one I had never seen him wear before. It looked sly, lustful, almost the opposite of what he was displaying only moments ago. My mouth went dry as a seductive chuckle sounded from Tom, seeing his eyelids droop to half lidded. He rolled me onto my back, leaving me speechless in surprise and slight fear.

"T-om, what are y-ou doing?"

A gasp left my mouth as I felt Tom slip a cold hand under my shirt, lifting it up to my neck and whispering in my ear.

"I want an alpha. And you're here, Tordy~

You're the key to unlocking every piece of pleasure in me~"

Unable to speak, Tom caught me in a lip lock, moving his mouth with mine as I kept trying to hold myself back. Slightly melting into the kiss, I fought the urge to do anything more. Tom was in heat. He just wasn't thinking clearly. In any other circumstance, he would slap me as soon as I even looked at him.

He pulled back from the kiss, shakily moaning into my ear while starting to grind against me lightly. I held his hips, keeping them still as I looked Tom in the eyes, worried and afraid. For Tom's sake.

"T-om, your heat is driving you crazy... W-we should stop before something happens."

A harsh bite to my neck got me to shut up, a moan muffled by my hand rang through the room.

"I don't care, Tordy. I'm horny and so are you. There's no way in hell I'm staying in heat after we get out of this elevator."

Weighing my options, it still felt wrong to have Tom sit on my lap, nibbling my neck while grinding against me. With shaky breaths, I began to speak.

"I'm re-ally not sure about this. What if I ge-t you pregnant? What i-f you'll hat-e me even more after this? I m-ean, hav-e you even done this be-fore?!"

The questions stopped Tom's actions, I watched him sit upright on my lap, looking away at the floor.

"I won't hate you more, Tord. I'm as-king for this. And I alway-s have a condom wi-th, so that's good.

But I've never ha-d sex before, no."

He looked down at me, going close to my lips, ours almost touching as he brushed them against mine.

"You can be my f-irst, Tord. Be-tter you, than a drunk acci-dent.

Remember...

You owe me."

Our lips connected again, this time I didn't hold back. Ungripping Tom's waist, he started rubbing against me, his body temperature clearly rising, along with his need and lust. The kiss got heated, our tongues sliding against each other as my hands found their way under Tom's shirt, eventually slipping it off and throwing it on the ground. He gave me a sly smirk, moving off my lap to remove my pants. He took his own pair off after mine, both of them laying on top of each other, creating a pile of clothing on the floor.

Finally letting my instincts kick in, I stood up, pulling Tom up as well and pushing him against an elevator wall. I trapped him in my arms, letting one run down his neck, follow his pale chest, trace his curves, before eventually landing on the hem of Tom's boxers, pulling them down with a strong jolt. He bit his lip as I looked him up and down, my eyes narrowing as I inspected the feeble yet strong willed omega before me.

Before doing anything with him, I pulled Tom close for a kiss. Nothing too rough. In fact, a gentle, soothing kiss that made him melt.

Bringing an omega in heat relief was the biggest goal for alphas, so naturally I tried my best to make him feel appreciated and cared for.

Though soon after, my boxers were dropped to the ground, Tom letting out an excited moan when he saw it. I wrapped his legs around my waist after putting a condom on that Tom gave to me. He positioned his entrance over my dick, shakily breathing for a bit before I started pushing in. I watched the wonderful faces Tom made while I did so, hearing soft moans of pleasure leaving his broken lips.

His slick covered hole made it easy for me to slip all the way in, feeling him tighten around me and shakily gasp when I was fully inside. We stayed still for a few minutes, Tom panting as I waited for him to adjust. I took the lewd moan and tug on my shirt as a sign to start moving.

My pace was slow at first, me not wanting to overstep my boundaries. Though, as I heard Tom begging me to move faster, I increased my speed.

Sharp gasps and moans, accompanied by the sound of skin slapped, filled the room, my own grunts and groans being added to them. A hiss left my mouth as I felt Tom claw at my back, skin opening slightly and blood dripping down my back, though in the moment, it didn't matter.

Tom's scent grew stronger, my pace was quickened to the point where I couldn't move any faster than I was. Tom was loving every second of this and I had to admit, I was too.

Soon enough, the familiar feeling in my lower abdomen came up, my thrusts getting sloppier and Tom's moans getting louder.

I came after Tom, both of us moaning in ecstasy, pleasure rushing through my system like lightning. Tom gripped onto me, his eyes clenched shut and breath hitching every few seconds.

Eventually, we calmed down, Tom's legs letting go of my waist and the condom taken off. I dropped it in a box, not really caring about what would've happened to it. I knew I would've thrown everything in that box away.

... Apart from the hentai.

After cleaning ourselves up and getting dressed, we sat on the floor, Tom sitting on my lap and snuggling into my chest. He fell asleep within seconds, me nuzzling him and peppering light kisses over his head.

A sudden jolt stopped my actions, the feeling of the elevator slowly descending again making me stand and smile in relief.

As we made it to the ground floor, the doors opened, revealing the owner of the building, along with a repair team and a few bystanders. The owner rushed up to me, looking at me as I held Tom bridal style in my arms. The owner immediately began apologising for the incident, saying he'll upgrade the elevators and would do anything if we don't sue him. I had no interest in doing so anyway, as it did give me a chance to be closer with Tom.

Much closer.

"Listen, I'll drop the whole thing if you guys carry those boxes to my car."

The owner looked at the boxes full of books, then back at me with a nervous smile. Even the boxes looked heavy, especially for someone as short as him.

A few minutes later, I buckled Tom into his seat, giving his forehead a light kiss. He woke up slightly, looking at me in a lovesick daze. I returned it, hearing the owner cussing about getting a balloon with white pain on his shoe. It made me snicker, though I drove off before he realised what it really was.

As I was driving, Tom began to wake up fully, humming curiously as we drove past trees and houses.

"Tord?"

I glanced at him, humming slightly.

"Did you mark me?"

As I stopped at a red light, I turned to him, a questioning look on my face.

"N-o, I didn't."

He looked out of the window, staying quiet for a few minutes. I began driving again, Tom eventually looking at me with a curious expression.

"Why not?"

The answer was obvious, was it not?

"You were in a moment of desperation because of your heat. I didn't think you'd want me to mark you."

Tom looked back out of the window, chuckling lightly.

"Better you than a drunk accident."


End file.
